Homicidal Love
by ThouShaltKill
Summary: Princess Azula, the crazy homicidal killer of the Fire Nation, journeys to the Naruto world with a select team to investigate it...and she falls right into the hands of the murderous...Uchiha Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note:

I always thought that Azula and Itachi were crazy homicidal freaks that deserve each other. For those Avatar fans out there who don't know who Uchiha Itachi is, he is from the anime Naruto. He slaughtered his entire clan, and has an extremely powerful bloodline limit ability called the Mangekyou Sharingan. He is one of 3 people who currently have it. He is also part of an organization called Akatsuki, who's primary goal is to collect the Nine Tailed Beasts of the world, which is a big part of the plot of Naruto.

Noted even within the Bingo Book (a list of powerful ninja who have been marked for assassination for various reasons), **Uchiha Itachi** is an S-Class criminal and a Hidden Leaf Village Missing-nin. He is currently partnered with Hoshikage Kisame to capture Naruto.

He graduated at the top of his Academy class at age 7, had mastered his bloodline limit by age 8, became a Chunin at 10 and was previously an ANBU squad leader at the age of 13.

He left Konoha about five years prior to the setting of _Naruto_, after slaying his whole clan with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother. At 13, he was feared by even Orochimaru. He is now currently associated with Akatsuki. Orochimaru had planned to use Itachi's body as a new container for his soul, but Itachi's power had grown to such a frightening extent that Orochimaru dared not carry out his plan, and decided to leave Akatsuki and try his luck with the younger Sasuke instead.

Azula is 15, while Itachi( this story occurs before timeskip) is 17.

Start chapter

The Fire Lord walked through the halls of his palace, scattering attendants in fear. He looked distraught...Which he was. His advisors recently told him that another world was discovered. This 'New World' was accessible only if all types of bending were shot at a door. The scientists in the Fire Lord's employment were always experimenting on weird stuff...After a few more moments of thinking, he sent a call to all of his most powerful retainers.

Many soldiers arrived. Several special agents of his also arrived, the most prominent of which, was his daughter. Azula. She would try to take the throne from him one day. But what if she were to "disappear"?

'Recently, a new world, or perhaps, dimension, was discovered. It is different from ours. That much we know. I am assembling a team of highly specialized agents to go on this exploratory expedition. Azula, step forward.'

Azula reluctantly stepped forward. Why would her father send her to an extremely hostile place?

'It must be that he is confident of my abilities...' thought Azula

'Azula, you may choose two people to take with you.'

'I choose to take Mai, and Ty.'

'Done.'

The Fire Lord, then called some unimportant Fire Nation soldiers, who were honored, and scared, that they were chosen by their fearsome leader for a mission. The expedition team then packed supplies, and got ready for their journey.

And, so, the scientists soon, or crazy fanatics, as they were also called, started the ritual, and sent Azula and her team into the unknown.

In the Naruto world.

Azula and her team fell. They fell through darkness. Then they saw light. And they landed in a bush. A poison ivy bush. As the whole team ran around comically, applying ointments, and searching around, two silent figures watched them. One was taller than the other with a wrapped sword on his back.They were dressed in dark cloaks, that had red clouds as prints...

End Chapter

Author's Note: I have got to make better explanations, and longer chapters...Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(presented by Dattebayo. Produced my Masashi Kishimoto(sp?)). I do however own this piece of fanfiction which you are currently reading. I also don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, which is as far as I know owned by Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: AH yes...I will try for longer chapters...but don't expect much. I'm busy working on Akatsuki's Greatest Threat, and it just got to the exciting part to write about. So for now...Let's start the chapter

Start Chapter

'Do you think they are ninja?' asked the grinning sharkman to his partner

'No. They act too foolish, and unprofessional to even be genin. Look at how they cower in fear over the poison ivy.' said Itachi.

Azula was mad. Really mad. Her face landed on one of her male subordinates butt,(which he thankfully did not fart), and to top it off, she landed on poison ivy. She was going to burn this miserable forest down. She started firebending, burning trees, while her team only watched her vent out her anger.

'Itachi-san, I will have to intervene. It will attract too much attention to us. We won't be able to capture Naruto-kun effectively if we allow her to do this. Konoha will be on guard if an entire forest gets burned down.'

'Go ahead Kisame-san.'

'Suiton: Bakushui Shoha(Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)'

All of Azula's efforts were quickly doused as a large amount of water cascaded like a waterfall.

'Waterbenders! Looks like the water tribe got here before us! Be on your guard!'

Soon two figures emerged from the mist(water touching fire creates mist). They were in black cloaks, with red clouds. Ty Lee thought that the shorter one(Itachi) was very pleasing to the eye(A/N Itachi is considered so handsome that he has a fangirl club).

'Who are you?' asked Azula

'I'm afraid i must ask you that first. You are obviously not from this world.' said Itachi

'I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. You will bow down to me.'

'I am Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha clan.'

'I am Hoshikage Kisame, the Daimyo killer, and one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist.'

'I am Ty Lee!'

'Mai.'

'Attack!'yelled Azula, as she started lightningbending.

Kisame then took Ty Lee, and Mai with his sword, Samehada, while Itachi took on Azula.

'GRRA!' yelled Azula as she directed lighting and fire to Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes, opened them and said

'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' and in the blink of an eye, cascades of black fire were sent to Azula. She quickly dodged, and saw behind her, several trees were gone, ashes in their place. She quickly raised an eyebrow toward him. That was not a firebending technique.

'Itachi-san, you just made smoke signals! I sense ANBU coming. We can take them easily, but I thought you didn't want our presence known!'

'I merely wanted to show this girl she has not mastered fire.'

Azula's eyes twitched.

'Let's go, Kisame-san.' and with that, right before Mai's knife hit him, they disappeared with a poof.

'He said a thing called ANBU was coming. Quick! Hide!'

End Chapter...

How will Azula and friends defend themselves from the ANBU(Black Ops Elite Ninja)? Find out in the next chapter of...Homicidal Love!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Avatar.

Start Chapter

The bumbling group of Fire Nation Elite Warriors jumped in a bush, as the black ops drew near. The ANBU quickly were able to discern their presence in the bushes. Within a minute, the Black Ops had them surrounded, cornered, tied up, and brought back to Konoha for interrogation.

These black ops, looked liked their name. They were wearing combat outfits, with swords on their back, various pouches at their waist, and the most disturbing thing, was that they had animal masks on their faces. These animal masks looked quite imposing.

Azula was quiet with rage the whole time, as they were brought to Konoha. Why did she not even fight back? She could have taken them on...She knew it. Then again, being captured had it's own benefits. They could learn more about this world, its inhabitants...That guy didn't even firebend! What was his name...Itachi! It's his fault we're here now. She gave a pout.

Meanwhile Ty was busy trying, to flirt with one of the ANBU. After minutes of constant harrassment about his "Big Sexy Arms", she was given a reply.

"I'm not authorized to communicate with you."

The ANBU Captain, it seemed, if there was one, was watching them the whole time. Open to the idea of watching his subordinate squirm as a girl talked to him(The captain knew that ANBU personally from the Academy, he never got any luck with girls), he said:

"You have authorization to talk with that prisoner."

The rest of the ANBU immediately started laughing.

The guy carrying Ty immediately was flustered. He had no idea what to say. And it was like that for that poor ANBU the whole way home...

** When they reach Konoha...**.

As soon as they reached their destination, they saw a huge wall, going around what was presumed to be a city. They went through the gate, which Azula noted that the people there had no masks on.

"Standard procedure?" asked one of the men at the gate

"Yea. You?" He asked Azula. "You're the leader of these bandits, correct?"

"We are not bandits. We are a royal expeditio-"

"Doesn't matter to me. Do you request to see the Hokage, or do you want to go straight to Interrogation and Execution?"

"What is the hokage?"

He looked at her like someone looked at someone who didn't know what an oreo was. "The Hokage is the leader of Konoha, this village you see here."

"In that case, yes, we will see her."

The ANBU then brought her to Tsunade, who was barely able to hide her sake in time. Shizune opened the door, and there she was, stuffing something down her blouse.

"Hokage-sama, these are bandits that we caught along the border. They desired audience with you. Also, to note, they are weird. I'll file a report now." and with that, the ANBU disappeared in a flash, which awed the Fire Nation benders.

Tsunade, having her minutely break interrupted, was not quite pleased.

"Well?"

"Well what?" said Azula

"You're the one that wanted to see me."

Azula tried to restrain her anger. As a princess who got everything she wanted, it wasn't easy.

"We are an exploratory force from another world."

"Did you have too much to drink?"

"No! I'm telling the truth! Now listen! I'm a princess from..."

"So you're crazy?"

"AARGH!!!"

"Yea, whatever."

Tsunade then called Shizune and had the mental asylum prepare some rooms for the guests.

**With Akatsuki**

Kisame then contacted the Akatsuki Leader, and informed him of the people that just appeared out of nowhere. The Akatsuki use Astral projection to do their communication.

"What? And you just attacked, you didn't even take the chance to investigate?"

"Yea-"

"Are you stupid!? Imagine, another world we could take over! I want you two to round everyone who came through to this world. All of us will meet up at the safe house in the Sand. We'll meet in person. This will require some delicate planning."

"Yes sir."

When the leader's projection dissipated, Kisame turned to Itachi and said:

"Itachi-"

"Yes, I know. I heard."

"Where do you think they are?"

"We left them by Konoha, at the mercy of the ANBU."

"All right, Konoha it is then. Do you want to pay your little brother a visit?"

Itachi just stared at him.

_**And so they go to Konoha**_

End Chapter

Author's note: You are welcome for the new chap.


End file.
